


My Uncle Is The Radio Demon

by Yorkmanic88



Series: My Uncle Is The Radio Demon [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Helluva Boss (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor is the sadistic and scary uncle but can be a bit of nuisance to the protagonist, Cannibalism, Demonic Possession, Haunted Houses, Horror, POV First Person, Pairing To Be Determined
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yorkmanic88/pseuds/Yorkmanic88
Summary: Meet Jack Nightingale. A man who never knew his parents and lived with his grandfather until he was old enough to live on his own...unfortunately his grandfather has passed on his 25th birthday from a heart attack and was given the manor and his grandfather's fortune at New Orleans Louisiana. Talk about the manor have gave the locals terror as it is said to be haunted and no one has ever left from that manor. But that doesn't seem to convince Jack as he never recalled ever being it haunted since he was a boy...but he will soon see why...as someone from his family's past decides to visit him and make his life a living hell.
Series: My Uncle Is The Radio Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846117
Comments: 26
Kudos: 42





	1. Jack Nightingale

(Inspired from the story Love you Deerly by CrabbyMaiden and a indie game called Faith)

  
Chapter 1

  
May 20, 2019

  
New Orleans, Louisiana

  
"Where can I take you, sir?"

  
"Can you take me to this address?"

  
...

  
"You're joking right? That place is haunted."

"Is it?"

  
"Yeah. At night people been hearing noises. Strange thing is no one lived there anymore. Some crooks tried to rob the place but no one has left from that place."

"...You'll have to forgive me if I sound skeptical but I lived in that manor with grandfather for more than 19 years and I have never experienced hauntings."

  
"That was your grandfather's manor?!"

  
"Yeah..."

  
"But-"

  
"It doesn't matter...I'm going to the manor no matter what..."

....

  
"Get in..."

  
"Thanks."

  
_To my dearest grandson, Jack_

  
_If you are reading this then I have passed. I know you will mourn my death but I will always be with you. In your heart. I leave my home and wealth to you. It may not be much but it's the least I can do to help you get a better home away from the dangers of New York City I feared so much about. Know that I will always be watching you even in death._

  
_Sincerely, Aldan Nightingale_

  
That was the will I received during his funeral...he died at my 25th birthday...he had a heart attack...I don't know what the cause of it to get him to die from a heart attack but that's what the doctors told me. 

  
I never thought this was gonna be my birthday present from him...a will and his fortune...I never wanted this...but this house...this house was the only thing to remember him...no...not a house...a manor...a rather big manor that's near a swamp.

  
My name is Jack Nightingale. A 25 year old musician and occasional singer who moved into my grandfather's house of Louisiana New Orleans...only to be unaware of what lurks in the mansion...and this...is my story.

  
6:00 PM 

  
It all started when I took a cab to my grandfather's manor and this cab driver was so spooked out of his mind kept going on that the manor was haunted. I didn't seem to care...maybe because of my optimism getting the best of me.

  
"Here we are, sir."

  
"Thanks..."

  
"Be careful...I don't want your death be part of my conscious..."

  
Ooookay?...morbid but okay... 

  
I paid the taxi driver the fee and left with my luggage and walk to the mansion.

  
"Home sweet home..." I sigh.

  
Yet I don't feel at peace at all...

  
I entered the manor with my luggage and closed the door behind me as the grandfather clock ticks away in the main hall.   
"It's been too long since I went here. Grandpa used to babysit me here when I was just 8..."

  
Yeah...those were the moments...

  
I carried my luggage to the upstairs bedroom that used to be my grandfather's and unpacked my belongings. By the time I was finishing up, the main hall telephone started to ring...I'm surprised that antique telephone still functions.

  
"Probably my friend. I told her to call me through the telephone instead of the cellphone cause of the reception here." 

  
Yeah you can't get reception here at all. You can't even get Wi-Fi here. See...my grandfather never liked living in the city...too noisy and wasn't too keen on seeing strangers in cities. No really...you try to greet him or try to strike up a conversation and he'll just glare and not say a word to you. It's his way of saying "I hate city folk". 

  
I went downstairs and picked up the phone. 

  
"Hello?"

  
**"Hey, Jack. How are things going?"**

  
That's Janet Kensington on the phone. My old friend. We both went to the same middle school together back at New Jersey. Always was the optimistic and can be a bit of a goofball sometimes. We didn't see each other until now when we got to college. Now here we are doing shows in Louisiana to earn a living.

  
"Hey, Janet. I'm...I'm not quite in a good mood today." I sighed.

  
**"Why...oh...right...the funeral..."**

  
"Yeah..."

  
**"Want to go somewhere to set your mind at ease? I know a restaurant we can go to."**

  
"Thanks but no. I haven't finished unpacking and I need to sleep...haven't slept all day...since the funeral."

  
**"Okay...if you ever want to talk...let me know. I'll be there for you."**

  
"Thanks..."

  
**"And Jack? I'm worried. My mom tells me that manor you moved in is haunted. According to my great grandfather's journal, a killer who once became a radio broadcaster killed unsuspecting victims in his house and went cannibal. My great grandfather was the only lucky survivor who managed to slip away from the killer and killed him with his dog."**

  
"Sounds like the killer didn't want to leave any witnesses and chased your great grandfather."

  
**"Seemed that way. Now...I don't know who the killer is cause there was a page torn off...but that radio broadcaster was one Helluva of a charismatic man and was very manipulative according to the journal. Be careful okay?"**

  
So that's what got the taxi driver spooked...a cannibal killer...could it be a Wendingo? No No No...nows not the time to think about supernatural stories my grandfather told me about. They don't exist.

  
"Okay...I'll be careful. I'll let you know if anything happens here."

  
**"Okay..."**

  
"Bye."

  
I hung up the phone and noticed a picture frame above my head with a gold engraving on the frame that reads...

  
"Alastor and Aldan Nightingale...Heh...I can already tell that's my grandfather on the right cause he doesn't seem to okay of being with the guy next to him...ugh...that smile spells "Murder"." I shuddered.

  
Yeah apparently this Alastor fellow has the most creepiest smile I have ever seen...strange...this picture was here this whole time and yet I didn't bother to look at it back then. Oh well...guess I was too busy at the manor I didn't bother to glance it...oh well.

  
3 hours later.

  
The night has approached and I took a cold bath in the bathroom in the master bedroom before going to sleep. I look myself in the mirror to stare at my brown eyes, brown bob cut hair and fair colored skin as I buttoned my shirt and put on my shorts. 

  
I walked to the master bedroom and went to sleep...

  
But not for long...

  
About 2 in the morning...

  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

  
A woman's scream was heard down the stairs as I jolted off my bed and rushed down the stairs with my portable flashlight. 

  
"Hello?! Is someone here?!"

  
"HEEEEEELLLLLP!"

  
The scream was coming from the backyard near the garden and rushed to back door...but...

  
"Shit! Who the hell locked the door!?"

  
I tried to remove locks but it wouldn't budge. And no it was never jammed. I should know cause I used to play in the backyard as a kid.  
The woman starts banging on the door while I was trying my best to unlock the door. Unfortunately...I hear struggles outside as her scream was being faded out...and then...silence...

  
Finally I somehow managed to get the door to open only to be greeted by pure darkness. I started to look around of signs of struggle hoping I can find her...but...nothing...there was no signs of struggle...no signs of being dragged away and to top it all off...no footprints...I know there was a woman here and I know she was banging on the door for dear life. 

  
So I'm just standing there trying to process on what the hell was going on when the door behind suddenly...

  
*SLAM!*

  
I was locked out! I panicked and tried to open the door but it was forced shut!

  
"Hey! Open the door!!!" 

  
No matter how much force I did on the door it would not budge. To make my panic get worse, I hear disfigured laughs and it was getting close. 

  
I pointed my flashlight behind and I could be hallucinating...but I was seeing what looked like a humanoid shadow with horns coming towards me. 

  
It wasn't alone...5 hell maybe even 8 of them were coming towards me. I ignored them and kept trying to open the door in a panic.

  
Their chilling presence they were giving me tells me that they were getting close and I had to act fast. 

  
No matter how much I tried...it would not budge as I felt cold hands grabbing me while another hand covered my mouth to prevent me from screaming. Their laughs echoes rather sinister as I felt myself being pulled. I struggle...and struggle...and struggle...but their grip was firm and was pulled away from the door by unbelievable supernatural force while my body was lifted off the ground...

  
Darkness greeted me in its cold embrace...  
...  
Was I dead? No...of course not...cause I found myself back in the master bedroom waking up scared out of my mind as the sound of heavy rain was pouring outside of the manor...

  
"Was that...was that a dream?" 

  
It felt so real...yet...part of my mind tells me it wasn't...

  
I get off the bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and as I looked right into the mirror...I see a man...not just any man...but this man looked like a demon...he had red bob cut hair (with deer ears?), red eyes, grey skin, red pinstriped coat which is slightly ragged along the bottom, a bright red dress shirt with a black cross on the chest underneath and long burgundy dress pants with matching bright red cuffs. He was also dressed in a red-knotted bowtie, burgundy gloves, and black pointed-toe boots which I swear they look like they had red deer hoofprints emblazoned on the soles. 

  
And that smile...he was showing his razor sharp yellow teeth like he was so happy to see me but I know it's a sick game for him. I was about to confront him but he was already gone...

  
I sighed as I was drying my face...

  
"You're tired and hungry, Jack...this kind of thing can happen to the body or the mind in this case..." 

  
I kept telling myself that...but the moment I left the bathroom...bloody letters on the wall appeared in front of the bathroom that reads...

  
_**WELCOME HOME, JACK** _

  
"You have got to be kidding me..."

  
I blinked hoping that my mind was playing tricks on me...

  
And just like that...the message was gone...

  
"Yup...it's official...I'm hallucinating..."

  
I keep telling myself over and over again that it isn't real...but...that's not even the best part...

  
2 hours later

  
I decided to stay in my room after breakfast to ease my mind by resting when I found a journal sticking out in the end table. I take it out and opened it...

  
"Wait...I know this handwriting. It's my grandfather's." I muttered.

  
Unfortunately some of the pages were torn so I had to stick with the first few pages to make any sense of it. 

  
_May 20 1994_

  
_12:30 AM_  
 _My daughter is giving birth to a child...and yet that ungrateful husband has the gall to tell me that he couldn't come see his son because he had a business vacation at Colorado. That bastard...it's bad enough that my daughter is working around the house and the bastard thinking he owns the house but not being there for your wife when she is having a baby boils my blood. If I see him again he's gonna have a good talking to cause that bastard has gotten my last nerve. I can't stop but think what will happen to my dear Gloria...Oh god...I can hear her screaming...Gloria...oh god Gloria...please be okay..._  
 _6:30 AM_  
 _The screaming of agony of my daughter's pain has stopped and finally has gave birth to a child...a boy...but at a cost...Gloria...has passed...but before she died according to the doctor before she passed she named her son...Jack. Jack Nightingale...I mourned for her but...she wouldn't forgive me if something happened to her son...so it's going to have to be my responsibility to watch him until he's old enough to take care of himself...even if that bastard of a father tries to take him._  
...  
...  
...  
I never knew my father...nor my mother...my grandfather would always change the subject not wanting to talk about it...now I know why...my mother died from giving me birth and my father is ungrateful man who thinks business is more important than family.

  
My hands trembled but...why?...was it anger...sadness...or was it confusion...so many emotions was boiling in my mind that I can't comprehend what's going on.

  
An hour later...

  
I went to the kitchen to make some tea when I hear the antique radio near the kitchen making dial noises. That radio was not suppose to be on and I'm pretty sure that wasn't functional.

  
It gets worse...

  
The moment I walked towards it...some 20s music started playing though this one I knew too well. John McCormack's All Alone.

  
I was shocked...how was this thing working I had no idea. 

  
By the time the song finished (Yes it's 2 minutes and 46 seconds short)...I hear this...

  
"That was John McCormack's All Alone. I hope you aren't all alone ladies and gentlemen because we have a special guest today. Jack Nightingale!" Announced a cheery radio broadcaster.

  
Sounds of cheers were heard from the radio as I looked at it with confusion this time.

  
It noticed my confusion and it chuckled.

  
"Something the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The broadcaster said with a joke as a laugh track was played.

  
"Um...hello? how do you know my name?" I asked rather nervous. 

  
"Oh I watched you since you were just a little boy. Alone in the manor...no mother...no father to watch the young...only to have my dear little brother to watch over you until his timely demise. The sorrow! The misery! The drama! Oh how the audience love a good family drama!" He exclaims with excitement.

  
Little brother? Wait...the guy on the picture...could he be...?

  
"Are you...Alastor? Alastor Nightingale? Aren't you...you know...? dead?" I asked rather confused.

  
He laughs like he heard a good joke and it was starting to annoy me.

  
"Oh you humor me, young man."

  
"Answer the question." I frowned.

  
"My aren't you impatient." 

  
I frowned even more and he sighs.

  
"Oh very well...you're no fun. I am Alastor Nightingale. A pleasure to meet you."

  
"Great...my uncle is a radio and is enjoying my misery every bit of it." I sighed.

  
I probably shouldn't have said because the moment I turned around...that same man...that same evil man was standing in front of me. I jolted away from him as he laughed at my reaction.

  
"I am no ordinary radio, young Jack. I am a radio demon." He said with pride while still sounding like the radio.

  
I tried to get away from him but was suddenly grabbed holding me in place. I look what's holding me and it's this guy's shadow with that same sadistic smile it had.

  
"Now now...no need to be a spoil sport. Let's chat, hm?" Alastor smirks.

  
"Go away!" I screamed while I tried to squirm away only to get a laugh from Alastor.

  
"Hmmm...no." 

  
He raises his right hand and it started to glow red. Next thing I know I was feeling fatigued...then my legs started to feel rubber...then I collapsed on the floor...then darkness.

If you think he was done with me...you got another thing coming cause this was only the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor wants to know Jack however Jack isn't all too comfortable nor does he trust Alastor. But Jack will soon learn that angering Alastor isn't a good idea and is going to have to accept the fact that he's here whether he likes it or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. My old tablet got fucked up and I had to salvage my work from my cloud data with my Google Chromebook. It felt like it took forever to finish because I never did any progress on my back up data and that's why it took a while to finish this. But what got me so fucking angry is that I was working on an Angel vs Demon AU and I never had a back up on that one so now I'm back to the drawing board so it's gonna be a while. Anyway...Enough of my rambling and let the show again.

Chapter 2

I wake up and I find myself back in my room on my bed...My heart started pounding like a drum and my ears were ringing like crazy.

"Was it all a dream?"  
  
I got off the bed and found a page in the same place I found the journal and picked it up.  
  
It reads...  
  
 ** _June 16 2003 10:30 AM_**

**_I have decided to give Jack private lessons of the necessary education he needs but lately...he's been getting distracted...he was giggling and laughing and I noticed he was wandering off in the main hall. I ask him "Jack? What's so funny?" He says "I'm playing tag with a man." A man? I assumed he was playing imaginary again. I decided to play along and asked Jack who was this man. He crosses his arms with a pout and tells me "He won't tell me." Then out of nowhere he started giving me a description of the man. He had red hair, red clothes and always smiled...always...smiled...could it...? No...no...I refuse to believe my dead brother is here talking with my grandson. There's no such thing as ghosts. But...I'll need to keep an eye on Jack and keep notes of this "man"._ **   
**_5:19 PM_ **

**_Jack was talking to himself in his room and this time I was shocked. When I was listening in the conversation I heard Jack ask "How do you know my grandpa?" This confirms my fear...Jack was talking to my dead brother...I should've known it was him. He always had a soft spot for kids...that psychopath...what's his game? No...I can't think about that now. Jack's safety is my main priority. If that bastard so much lays a hand on Jack, he'll be in for a surprise..._**  
  
...I...knew Alastor? This...this is ridiculous.

"This can't be real..."  
  
 **"Oh but it's real, my dear boy."**  
  
My voice sounding deep. I jolted off my bed and was freaking out. I started...laughing? No...not me...that son of a bitch Alastor...he's inside me.  
  
"Please sit. I wish to talk." Alastor said this time my voice sounding like his.

  
I tried to move but I was held in place as my body was forced to sit back on the bed.  
  
"Please...leave me alone..."  
  
"Hm? What ever did I do? All I wish is a little chat." He feign innocence.  
  
"Get out of my body...now." I grit my teeth.  
  
He chuckles ignoring my anger...  
  
"Now...tell me. Where were you all this time? I haven't seen you in over 8 years." It looks like he isn't gonna let me go until he gets some answers.  
  
"I...I was at new York City. I had enough money to get myself a decent home at the upper west side. I did some gigs as a musician and occasionally would sing on stage...until I got a call from my friend that my grandfather has passed. Heart attack."  
  
Alastor was silent but I can still feel my face making that damn smile of his...then he chuckled...  
  
"So his time has finally...pity. I was hoping to reunite with him."  
  
That didn't convince me...  
  
"Liar...I bet you were going to do something drastic."  
  
"Oh don't give me that. I would never hurt a family member, my little descendant."  
  
I never understood why he called me that but I realized he said that because we look alike. this scares me cause this guy is probably the killer Janet mentioned. However my train of thoughts were interrupted why my stomach started grumbling.  
  
"Oh dear. all this talking has gotten me hungry."  
  
"We don't have anything in the fridge. I only had oatmeal for breakfast."  
  
"No food? goodness this won't do at all. I say a shopping trip is in order."  
  
"Oh no you don't. I don't want you to be messing with my body."  
  
"Moi? Why I would never. I have you know that I am a gentleman I would never something so drastic." Alastor feigned an offended tone.  
  
I pretty much gave up arguing with him and decided to get some money from my grandfather's safe. Thankfully I found a note from the cabinet that contains the combination.  
  
"Let's see...14 Left...20 Right...30 Left..."  
  
After unlocking the vault, I took only 60 dollars and closed the vault while resetting the lock. "Where to, my little descendant?" "Right now I'm getting something to eat."  
  
"Please none of that garbage food." Alastor groans.  
  
"If you're talking about fast food restaurants, I'm not interested in that. still have bad memories of me getting sick from a hamburger at one of them." I made a disgusted face.  
  
I'm talking to you, McDonald's.  
  
"We're going to a steakhouse."  
  
"Goodness! you spoil me, young man!" Alastor sounding excited.  
  
I rolled my eyes and headed to the steakhouse as Alastor hums a song...I think some sort of Jazz song. By the time I got there, a woman heads to the steakhouse and Alastor controlled my body to open the door for her.  
  
"Please. after you, madam." Alastor said using my voice.  
  
"Oh! thank you." She smiled.  
  
She goes inside and I followed behind her. she had a table of her own and I was far away from her at the left side of the diner. A waiter comes towards me with a menu and places it on the table in front of me.  
  
"Can I get you something to drink?"  
  
"Just cold water." I said as I was opening the menu.  
  
He nods while he heads to the kitchen. I swear the moment I am looking through the menu, Alastor is drooling in hunger...you're probably wondering "Was their a peculiar food that made him drool?" well I'm glad you asked. Venison rib roast. and I'm not gonna lie...that looks good. The waiter comes back with the cup of water and places it in front of me.  
  
"Let me know if you have decided to order something."  
  
"Actually yeah. I would like a venison rib roast. well done." I said as the waiter writes the order down.  
  
"Okay. want fries on the side?" He asks me. "  
  
No. that is all."  
  
The waiter nods and heads to the kitchen as I leaned back on my seat. this is when Alastor was getting me on edge. for every five minutes, I would hear Alastor make low feral growls like he was about to lose it and it was scaring me. Finally after maybe 20 minutes, the waiter comes back with a plate of well done venison rib roast on the table.  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"No that is all." I smiled.  
  
"Enjoy your food, sir." He says with a smile and leaves me be.  
  
Alastor takes a fork and knife and starts cutting a piece of meat. the moment he starts eating it, he hums with delight. mind you he is still controlling my body as this is going on.  
  
"Mmm! delicious!"  
  
For a gentleman, this guy is scary when he's hungry...and the way how he chews on his meat pretty much proves it. oh am I not convincing you? try to keep a calm composure hearing his feral snarls and growls when he's hungry. oh he kept it very low but it still scared me.  
  
When he finished (Thank fuck), he takes a napkin started wiping his mouth off. I went to the front desk to pay my bill and left a 5 Dollar tip in the jar.  
  
"Thank you, sir. we hope to see you again." The woman at the desk smiled.  
  
I nod and left the steakhouse to get to the supermarket. there was some people giving me strange looks. it wasn't a suspicious or a look of hostility, it was look of disbelief...and when I heard them talking...I knew why...  
  
"That guy just came out of that Manor unharmed?"  
  
"I heard that it's his family home. you think that place allows only his family?"  
  
"I don't know and I don't care. I'm not going near that place even if you paid me a 100 bucks."  
  
The people here were getting spooked about my grandfather's manor and I can already tell Alastor had something to do about it. that lunatic...I can't help but freak out thinking this guy is gonna put me on the chopping block. So we got to the supermarket and already Alastor had me getting a sack of grain rice, boneless chickens, sausages, peppers, shrimps and-okay I'll stop. I knew right off the bat that Alastor is getting ingredients for jambalaya. the same food I always had for dinner when he was alive. good stuff I tell you. Cajun and Creole are always my favorite. When he had enough ingredients, I started buying some breakfast bread, bagels, a gallon of whole milk and cereal and brought some frozen pizza and rolled garlic bread for lunch or dinner. of course...Alastor doesn't seem know what a pizza is. no really...he's making a confused look on my face.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"It's a pizza?"  
  
"Is it suppose to be like...this?"  
  
He was confused. Did they not know about pizza in his time? Or did he seriously never had one?  
  
"Not really? this is just prepared. all I need to do is heat it up in a oven and it's done. I'm pretty sure you would have to make it but I don't know where I can find the ingredients."  
  
I never knew how to do Italian foods and mostly ate them at restaurants. when I got all the foods I need, I paid through a self check out and carried my food with shopping bags. I head back to my manor and once I got back, Alastor places the foods on the table and FINALLY gets out of my body as I felt dizzy. He starts storing the food in the fridge and I was trying to keep myself steady. He acknowledges this and his shadow held me still. Those damn things still creep me out to this day. I was going to go out to get some fresh air but his shadow didn't let me move.  
  
"And where do you think you're going, young man?" Alastor asks as he turns around to look at me.

"I need to be alone. need to process this madness involving you." I rolled my eyes.  
  
The shadow was not convinced and did not let me go.  
  
"And not discuss with me about your concern?" Alastor looks at me with an insane look on his eyes.  
  
"I would rather not. discussing it with you is only going to make stress worse."  
  
I managed to escape from the shadow's grasp and headed to the study room. just as I got in the room, I closed and locked the door as I sat on the piano bench staring at my piano. after maybe a few minutes of me looking at the piano...I started playing Clair de Lune...closing my eyes...I do this all when I need to think or recollect my thoughts. Let's see...I knew Alastor as a kid...somehow...my grandfather knew about Alastor and didn't want to discuss it with me. something is going on with my family and I don't like the direction it's heading. and those powers...what was that? voodoo? does that run in the family? Those were the things running in my mind right now...but before I could finish my music...  
  
"Ah! such a lovely melody. my mother always loved the calming music of that piano whenever my little brother played."  
  
My eyes were immediately wide open resulting me to lose focus and stop playing. I slowly turn around and see Alastor looking at me with that insane smile on his face.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?!" I shouted in shock.  
  
"Is it wrong to see my little descendant playing his music?" He said with a mocking tone.  
  
"I told you I wanted to be alone."  
  
He chuckles as if he was amused. in a blink of an eye, I found myself strapped to a chair from his shadows and Alastor walks in front of me.  
  
"Now...tell me. what is bothering you?" Why is he so persistent about it?  
"You obviously. you show up in my house, possess my body and now you're here to run amok in my grandfather's home to pester me." This resulted in him laughing.  
"Goodness. I haven't done anything to provoke you."  
  
"Vas te faire foutre." (Fuck you.)  
  
This pissed him off. not only did I cuss at him in French but he took offense to that. He narrowed his eyes and grabs me by the neck choking me. I didn't think he knew French. he was mad. oh he has smile but his eyes...they say rage.  
  
"Let me be clear, boy. I will not be disrespected like that again. I have no intentions in killing you but I won't hesitate to put you in your place. understand?"  
  
I nod in fear not expecting that he would react like that but he didn't let go.  
  
"My brother isn't here to protect you...so you will do absolutely what I say if you don't want me to do something drastic."

"Yes, uncle. I-I'm sorry, uncle." I said with fear.  
  
He was pleased when I said that and let's me go. he snaps his finger and I was no longer strapped to a chair.  
  
"I'm glad we understand each other." He said with joy.  
  
He disappears and I just sit there looking at the floor...shocked...scared...yet...part of me...wants to cry on the inside...he was gonna break me...make me submit to his whim...I feel so powerless...so helpless...  
  
Hours have passed as Alastor cooked up some creole jambalaya and I was in the dining room eating a bowl of it. it's identical how my grandfather makes it but...has a bit of tang into it. we didn't talk much. he would brag about his time when his mother making the best jambalaya and how much he missed his era. in fact...he won't stop talking about the 1920s until we finished eating. I didn't want to be rude again since this guy was a force to be reckoned with. I decided to change the subject.  
  
"Uncle...did my grandfather really hate you?"  
  
"Hm? goodness why would you assume that? He just tends to keep to himself and rarely goes to the city. why my mother always come by time to time to help him on his sessions." I nod slowly taking notes in my head as I leaned back. "And he never told you why he wanted to be alone?" "Why to practice to be on the stage of course! he was known to being the best musician in Louisiana and soon became a known maestro! Allegro! Presto!" He shouted with full of energy and laughs.  
  
"I...see..."  
  
I was shocked to see how full of energy this guy was. was he always like this? I stopped asking him questions but he decided to ask me this...  
  
"Tell me...have you ever met your mother?"  
  
It felt like as if time has stopped as I look at Alastor with a glare. he gives that look that says "I dare you" with that stupid smile. He's wants me to lash at him...but I'm not gonna give him the satisfaction...so I took a deep breathe and went back to my neutral expression. this seems to surprised him cause he probably wanted me lash at him.  
  
"I never knew my mother. nor did I knew my father...I grew up with my grandfather ever since. I'm afraid that's all I can tell you, uncle, as even I don't know answer. excuse me."  
  
As I finished eating, I washed my dishes and took a shower to get changed into my pajamas. I slept in my room for the night as I had this rather...fucked up dream.  
  
I wake up in a woods...my clothes were torn like a animal clawed it and I think I saw blood...was I...hurt? Hard to tell to the lack of light here. I kept moving forward when suddenly torches suddenly lit and I see...me? is that me? I saw it looked like he's in the process of growing antlers like a fawn when they mature...he was coated in blood which seems to be from the dead wolf he's feasting on and those claws...my God...they look sharp to cut someone's head off. I hid by a tree and watched him until I noticed his ears perked up. he slowly turns around look at my direction. Christ...that does look like me...  
  
"What the fuck..." I whispered.  
  
He sniffs the air and there was a pleased growl...  
  
 **"Freeeesssshhh meeeeeeeeeaaat..."** He growls.  
  
I think he got a whiff of the blood and rushes to my direction in a unusual speed while he pounced on me. He tries to claw my face but I hit him with a solid rock on the head as he let out agonizing shrill of a scream. I managed to escape him as I ran through thick bushes and tumbled down a hill. I tried to get up but that damn wendigo knocked me down the ground and as his sharp claws pierced through my chest ripping my heart out and was eating it. I'm pretty much dead and yet...I can see what he's doing. what is doing you may ask? he takes out a hatchet and the last thing he did before my dream ended was that he was gonna chop off my head. I woke up panting in fear as my heart was pounding like a machine gun. I couldn't sleep...I was scared...scared to see that...that thing again...  
  
So I stayed awake...all night...as the dawn has finally arrived...making it a new day...a new day with my uncle...the radio demon...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously have you guys ever had jambalaya? I just tried Cajun and Creole and they are delicious. What kind of jambalaya do you like the most?


	3. The Surprise (1 of 2)

Chapter 3

No matter how much I tried to stay awake, I find myself dozing off...my body couldn't take staying awake and sleep overcame me. I didn't get that goddamn dream again...but I know it's gonna come back again.  
  
About 2 hours later about 7 in the morning...   
  
*Knock! Knock!*   
  
"Gooooooooood moooorning, Jack!"

Alastor was knocking on the door to get me up. I jolted off the bed and was really annoyed.   
  
I headed to the door and opened it only to be greeted by Alastor's glowing red eyes and teeth. not gonna lie that scared me.   
  
"Nyahh-ahhh-ahhh!" I shouted completely freak out unintentionally sounding like Curly.   
  
This of course caused Alastor to laugh real hard at my freak out.   
  
"What the hell is the matter with you, uncle?" I frowned.  
  
"Why I'm just waking you up. it's time to rise and shine bask on the morning sun!"  
  
I look behind me and of course there is no sun. it's only begun to rise.   
  
"Uncle. the sun isn't even up." He chuckles. as I was about to collapse on the ground, his shadow catches me from falling.   
  
"Goodness...you must be restless. did you see a ghost?"   
  
I only groaned annoyed as I went the bathroom to wash up with the door closed so he doesn't come in. The moment I brushed my teeth and washed myself...I see that fucking wendigo again from my dream only this time it's wearing a deer skull mask but without the antlers. why? because it had its own antlers which by the way are still small but seem to be growing slowly. it's feral eyes starts leering at me as if it was peering through my soul with the same feral growl in my dream. I was scared out of my mind thinking it was gonna jump out of the mirror and pounce at me...but it didn't...I blink...and it's gone.   
  
"What a way to start the morning..." I muttered sarcastically.  
  
30 minutes later after breakfast, Alastor noticed my lack of sleep and asked me what was going on. I told him about my dream about the wendigo that looked like me and he seemed...amused...   
  
"Ah...you saw a fawn." He smirks as he sits on a couch.  
  
What...?   
  
"What?"

"What you saw was a young wendigo...think of him as a child...a child who hasn't gotten a hold of his own mind."   
  
"Let me guess...it happened to you seeing that you seem to be a wendigo yourself."   
  
Alastor chuckles...I was right on the money...  
  
"Perceptive...yes I am a wendigo as you have guessed. I will admit the process was rather...unpleasant...it took some time to get some of my sanity thanks to my brother holding me down with a long sturdy chain though the hunger was unbearable."   
  
"Meaning your hunger for meat." I leaned back on the sofa.  
  
"Indeed."   
  
"That explains why you were growling." I groaned.  
  
Alastor tilts his head whether he's acting stupid or has no idea what I meant.   
  
"You were growling like an animal in the diner. you're lucky no one heard or they would've found that suspicious." I then added.  
  
Of course he laughs like I was joking but it came out awkward for him when he realized I was being serious.   
  
"Oh dear. you're serious...I'm afraid I can't help myself. when I'm hungry...I can't control the animal inside me should I ever get hungry."   
  
I just glare at him...but I suspect he's right. wendigos are known for their savagery and if Alastor couldn't control himself then we have a problem.   
  
"Moving on...I see that...thing again from my dream...I saw it through a reflection and it's leering at me and was wearing the skull of a deer's...just like in one of grandfather's books."  
  
This made Alastor curious.

"A skull of a deer...as a mask?" He asked rather curious.   
  
I take a book from the bookshelf and showed him a picture of a wendigo wearing the same skull mask I saw on the reflection.   
  
"Oh my..."  
  
I wasn't sure if he was astounded or intrigued but that was all he said. I left the book to him for him to look at the other variations of the wendigos as I sat back to my seat. then he says this...   
  
"Hmm...I believe I know the problem...it's possible that you have a wendigo manifesting you."  
...   
...   
...   
What?   
  
"What?"  
  
"You see...according to this book, some wendigos can manifest a mortal and though you can...hmm...let's say "cure" yourself with the help of some ritual..."   
  
He pauses as his eyes started doing radio dial tones as I just looked at him confused than scared...then he said this...  
  
 _ **"They will never let go...they cling on to you till your death."**_ Alastor sounding ominous.   
  
It didn't scare me about not being able to permanently rid of the wendigo cause there is no cure and death is the only way to be cured and I knew this...but it's the way he talked. why he did he talk like that I have no idea. but before I ask why he talked like that...   
  
"Oh but you must've been tired from your lack of sleep and you're probably hallucinating cause of that. tsk tsk tsk...for shame."  
  
He said back to his upbeat demeanor. He knew?!   
  
"You knew that?"   
  
"Why of course! I can't help but worry about the well being of my descendant!" He smiled.  
  
"Riiiighht..." I said completely confused.   
  
1 hour later I went back to sleep to regain my energy as Alastor was playing some of his 1920s music. thankfully it was one of those slow beat ones that according to Alastor calms the mind. now you're probably wondering "Why did he let you sleep?". He was starting to lose patience of me passing out on the floor several times and that I was being ridiculous. Thankfully he hasn't been bugging me about me sleeping but something tells me he's watching me sleep with his shadows if he knew of my lack of sleep. Thankfully after 2 in a half hours of sleep, I got some of my energy and washed up again. to my relief, I didn't see that beast again and I can't believe I'm saying this...but Alastor could be right...I was hallucinating about seeing that beast.   
  
I went back to my room to read when I found a page in the drawer...who is leaving these notes? I take it and this was what I read...   
  
_April 17 2009_

_11:30 PM_

_Jack was sleeping in his room and I finally got to confront the son of a bitch of a brother who was about to watch Jack sleep. he acts all surprised to see me but I know for a fact he knows I was on watch for Jack. he tried to act innocent but I didn't buy it and had to scare him off with father's candle that repels spirits. it took an unusually long time for it to take effect and for him to leave. something's not right...that candle should've worked immediately...unless...he's too powerful to be affected by it and acted like it hurt him...he's toying with me and I know he'll come back..._   
  
_3:00 AM_

_Jack was screaming for help and I rushed to check on what happened. he was scared...he tells me that he saw shadows trying to drag him out through the window. the drag marks on the bed pretty much proved his point and to make matters worse the window was in fact opened. Jack would never have it open cause he didn't like having bugs come in the house. He then told me that the shadows looked human...but tells me that they had a monstrous face. I have never seen him so scared and all I can do is take the information like a grain of salt. I was restless and decided to stay near him all night...Damn you, Alastor...I bet you did that just to take Jack away from me like the sick bastard you are..._  
  
...   
...  
...   
So he was the one that summoned those shadows after me...Alastor...but why...? I wanted to piece this together but decided to leave the page in the journal so I can find out more later should I find more of these pages.   
  
*Knock! Knock!*  
  
"Oh Jack! Are you awake?" I hear Alastor through the door.   
  
"Yeah, uncle. I just woke up." I said as I put the journal away.  
  
I opened the door and Alastor looks at me rather excited. I don't like that.

"Um...is something the matter?" I asked him.   
  
"Oh nothing...just wondering if you were awake."  
  
"Okay...and?"   
  
"I think it's time to spend some quality family time, don't you think?" He smiled.   
  
"Uh...okay...? what did you have in mind?" I asked rather unsure.

  
"I would want us to go on a trip to the park but it would seem I will have to postpone that due to rain pouring outside. So how about a game of chess?"   
  
What the hell is he up to?   
  
"Sure...I wouldn't mind a chat too."   
  
We went to the main hall and decided to turn off the music he was listening. he complained why I did that and I told him that this was not setting the mood but I also told him this...   
  
"I have no issue with the music you listen to. in fact I grew up with it when my grandfather was alive when I was just 9 years old when I watched movies from a projector. but if it's one thing I learned from him, the right music can set the mood right."   
  
He didn't object thankfully so I played some Mozart to set the mood for chess.

"Now...with that out of the way, let us begin our game."   
  
So we started...and I got to say...this guy wasn't messing around...he had me in some dangerous moves that got me in some occasions and I was thinking ...HOWEVER...he made one fatal mistake...he left the king open for my pawn. I just smirk and he just looked at me confused.   
  
"What's so funny?"   
  
"I'm not going to say anything but tell you to look at your side."  
  
He looked annoyed but the moment he looked where his king is...he's shocked to see my pawn near his king. The moment it's my turn...   
  
"Checkmate." I said as I knocked his king piece down with the pawn.   
  
He was rather shocked to lose like that...   
  
"I've lost..."   
  
"Yes you have. you paid no mind to the pawn that was closing in on your king. pay attention next time."   
  
You would think he's getting mad over a loss...but no...he just laughed like he was having the time of his life...   
  
"Indeed...perhaps I shouldn't have let my eagerness in winning get the best of me."   
  
"Now...I have a question...how did you get here? did you use your demon powers to get here?" He laughs as if I said a joke...   
  
"Oh you're a funny child. though I suppose that is one way of putting it. Why I was quite excited to see my descendant again after all these years! do you have any idea how bored I was to be in hell?"  
  
"Centuries judging that you died from the 1930s according to my grandfather."   
  
He winced when I said 1930s...guess he doesn't like me mentioning it...I should be careful about that.   
  
"But I'm starting to wonder...How am I sure you weren't followed?" I asked. He looks at me confused...he was about to say something (probably something clever) but I stopped him.  
  
"What I mean is what if you had a enemy who is about as powerful as you and followed you here just to come at you."   
  
He laughs this time and waves my paranoia off. "Oh don't be ridiculous. I doubt such a thing can happen. How I got here was the help of book I...well let's just say borrowed...from an organization in hell. I used it to get to the mortal realm to meet you in the flesh. and even if they somehow were to come here..."   
  
He chuckles this time I got chills from him.   
  
"I wouldn't let them lay a finger on you."  
  
"Um...thanks for the reinsurance...I guess..." I said rather unsure.  
  
Before Alastor could say a word, the telephone rung.   
  
"That must be Janet. excuse me."   
  
I got off my seat and picked up the phone.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Hey, Jack. it's me. how are you?"   
  
"Feeling better, Janet. thanks for asking."   
  
"Good to hear. listen...Nadia was wondering if you're able to come tomorrow for audition."   
  
Nadia is the maestro and head of my group. she is a very determined woman and knows how to keep the spirits rising with the people but is strict when it comes to auditions and shows.   
  
"Sure. I need something to keep me distracted. though just to remind you...my uncle, Alphonse, will no doubt be coming along to watch."  
  
"Uncle? I didn't know you had one."   
  
"Neither did I...but believe it or not he's the twin brother of my grandfather. showed me a picture of him and my grandfather at the main hall. though if you know my grandfather-"

"Wait don't tell me. your grandfather doesn't talk to city people."  
  
"Right and I'm not sure you're ready for my uncle...the guy is full of energy and can be...quirky."

"Ah...I understand. anyway the audition will take place at my studio. you remember the place?"   
  
"Yeah. your two floor house near the theater."  
  
"Yeah that one. see ya there."   
  
"Ok. bye." I hung up the phone. I turn around and Alastor looked excited...and not in a good way.  
  
"An audition?"   
  
"Yes...and PLEASE! behave! The last thing I need is my friends getting suspicious of your behavior."   
  
"Oh I wouldn't worry about that."   
  
"Don't get smart with me. You know exactly what I'm getting at. Don't be casting magic to spook my friends and do not go causing trouble."  
  
Alastor chuckles and pats my head...   
  
"You have my word, dear boy." Alastor smirked.   
  
I sighed and looked away from him.  
  
"I sure hope so."   
  
Before I could go...he had this to say.  
  
"And Jack? next time...mind what you say. the next you talk with that tone of voice again, I will be forced to discipline you. do I make myself clear?"  
  
I stayed quiet...what could I do? retaliate? I can't cause he proved his point yesterday that I was gonna get what was coming to me if I acted stupid.  
  
"Well?" Alastor smirks more waiting for my response.   
  
"...Yes, uncle."   
  
I left to my room as Alastor hums rather proud of himself...that guy wants to see me suffer...bend my knees to him and do his every whim...the worse part is that I'm living with him.  
  
I decided to rest for a bit and...it happened again...only different...I found myself waking up in a fun house full of mirrors. I hated these places. I used to get lost when I was a kid and panicked not finding my grandfather. he found me thankfully when he followed my voice after a few minutes and I didn't want to go in a fun house again...this time...it's worse...way worse...I had this sudden chill running down my spine thinking that there's a murderer looking for me... The feeling gets even worse when I'm wandering around in a maze full of these damn mirrors. No matter where I go I always see mirrors of my own reflections...  
...   
...   
...   
Except for one...it didn't look like me...instead...it was...the wendigo.  
  
"Oh god...you again..." I trembled.   
  
It stands in front of me glaring at me and starts growling...then he just stops growling...eyes went wide as his antlers starts to grow more as bones in his body started making sickening snaps as he shrilled in pain while his body made a few twists in turns.  
  
I had to look away cause it disturbed me too much. when the shrilling finally stopped, I decided to look back at the reflection...and the wendigo is gone.  
  
"What...? it was...ugh...my mind is playing tricks on me..."   
  
But the moment I turn around...he's there...but he looked...different and his behavior was unexpected. he still looked the same as me and still had that deer skull on but I swear...you would call me crazy if I said he looked somewhat identical to Alastor except he wasn't all red except his clothes, same hairstyle and color as mine, he looked a little more human and his formal clothing though identical to Alastor's didn't look torn and we're black and white. all the feral behavior he had was completely gone and was replaced with a calm demeanor. I can't make this shit up even if I tried.   
  
"Hello?" I muttered. He stays quiet but then suddenly smirks.   
  
"Hello, Jack."   
  
I wanted to say something but...I'm just frozen in fear of this guy...he snickers knowing how scared I was.   
  
"I know..."Is he going to kill me again?" Goodness no...I already had my fill killing you once. shame I could've cooked you up for more...flavor."

The fuck?   
  
"Who are you...?"   
  
"Why I'm you! Isn't it obvious?"   
  
Smart ass...  
  
Before I could ask him any questions...  
  
"Let's go somewhere more...scenic than this."   
  
He summons a skull wand and casts some sort of spell on me to hold me in place. he knew I was going to make a run for it and wasn't taking chances.   
  
"Hey! Let me go!"   
  
He doesn't answer as he snaps his fingers and then...darkness...   
  
**Alastor**

To be back with my descendant after so many years has never felt so exciting...yet I can't help but wonder what has gotten into him...he was never hostile with me when he was young...has all those years has really changed?   
  
"You promised you wouldn't hurt him."   
  
I turn around and I see my young niece coming out of hiding...Gloria. the poor doe was scared out of her mind when she came to hell. came to me for protection when I mentioned who I was. she struck a deal with me that I would protect her in exchange that I would keep Jack under my wing and that I wouldn't harm him in anyway. she wasn't sure about that but she didn't have much of a choice.   
  
"Hm? whatever do you mean?"  
  
"Uncle...I saw you choking him." She says with a frown.   
  
"Hm...you'll have to forgive me for that for as you see...cursing in our family is frowned upon. I'm sure your father taught that...am I correct?"  
  
She lowers her head and nods in sorrow as I place my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry...no other harm will come to him."   
  
"...Okay..."   
  
And I'm going to keep that word...but for now...I have a little surprise for Jack...


	4. The Surprise (2 of 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor puts his plan into action...Only it doesn't go as it seems

Chapter 4

**Jack**

I opened my eyes and I find myself in a forest sitting on a chair in front of a table...the silver moon gleams above me as the moonlight sonata played near me played on a piano...than on a violin. sure enough...that wendigo appears as if the moon was his spotlight...  
  
I didn't say a word...rather...enthralled of his music...how he played the moonlight sonata so perfectly...  
  
As he finishes...he takes a bows...and finally notices me.  
  
"Marvelous, wasn't it?" He smirked.  
  
"Yeah...that was perfect."  
  
"You're too kind..."  
  
He said as he made his instrument vanish. He walks towards me while he sits in front of me.  
  
"Where am I?" I asked him.  
  
He chuckles...but then this guy decided to say some things without even hiding it or even try to keep it in suspense.  
  
"This...is an old family hunting ground...where your uncle lured so many victims while in the process of becoming a wendigo...just like you..."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? I'm human. stop talking nonsense."  
  
Maybe I was being an arrogant idiot ignoring the truth...but part of me just says..."Don't be an idiot, Jack."  
  
As expected...he laughed...  
  
"Ah how the young can be so foolish...have you forgotten that I...can't leave you from your body despite reverting back to your current form?"  
  
I stayed quiet as his grin became rather...unsettling...as if he won...  
  
"I thought so."  
  
"If you know so much about me then how did I become a wendigo?"  
  
"Hmmm...nope!"  
  
"Excuse me?" I looked at him annoyed.  
  
"I'm afraid that's a surprise. see even if I were to spill, you would refuse to believe me and that just really _**LoSeS My PaTiEnCe**_." He said as his eyes went pitch black.  
  
I looked at him scared when his voice suddenly turned menacing...he knows that if I annoy him, he'll get angry... He clears his throat as his eyes turned back to it's original color...as he had this to say...  
  
"But you know what? I'm feeling rather...playful today."  
  
He takes a doll out that looked...very eerily like me and places it on the table.  
  
"Let's play a game...we are going to see a little show and I want no interruptions...if you do..."  
  
A blue flame appears from his hand as he moved his hand close to the doll. now let me tell you...that is no ordinary flame. ever had a frostbite? yeah think of that but picture this in your mind...the feeling of ice on your skin as the burning sensation starts to kick in ready to burn a hole in the flesh so that the chill of the cold goes to bones that's so bad it can make my bones go brittle and shatter. yeah...picture that.  
  
"The doll gets it. do I make myself clear?" I nod as he extinguished the flame while he smirked at my fear.  
  
"Good...ROLL IT!"  
  
The moment he shouted the light from a projector beamed on the screen. don't ask why those were there. I gave up asking nonsense like this in my dream. As the projector starts playing...not one minute in...  
  
 _"BOO!"_  
  
This one guy, Caucasian in mid 30s, appears in front of the camera acting stupid resulting any his crew and they were annoyed.  
  
 _"Stop fucking around, Alex. we need to find out about that this spirit that's in this manor."_ Growled a woman.  
  
 _"That wouldn't happen to be the one that caused the kid to become a wendigo?"_  
  
 _"Yeah according to the native American healer that was here to cure the kid. she said the kid's grandfather told her that the spirit of his dead brother kept visiting the kid and fed the kid some tainted meat to made him a wendigo."_  
  
 _"Wait that can happen?"_  
  
 _"Nahhh...I'm the fucking tooth fairy. of course it can happen. anymore questions?"_  
  
 _"What happened to the kid?"_ Asked another man.  
  
The woman takes a flier from her pocket and shows the cameraman...me...  
  
 _"Living the dream. when I asked that mystic if he remembers the incident she said he doesn't. doesn't remember the spirit that was visiting him and doesn't remember being a wendigo. probably for the best."_  
  
They were going to get in the guest house but for some reason the projector started to act up with the film. this caused the wendigo to get really annoyed of what was going on when suddenly the screen lit on fire as it creates a huge hole revealing...Alastor...and he doesn't seem all to happy...   
**Alastor**

"My, my. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."  
  
"You..." I hear the wendigo growl.  
  
"Uncle? how..."  
  
I see Jack rather than be scared of the situation at hand, he looks confused instead. I approached Jack as I put him in a trance while the wendigo looked furious. I can't let Jack remember about the past. not now at least.  
  
 _ **"FoRgEt WhAt HaPpEnEd."**_  
  
I grinned as Jack groans and passes out. With Jack out of commission, I look at the wendigo...my...doesn't he look awfully familiar...  
  
"Hm? you don't seem like the wendigo Jack described in his dream...unless..."  
  
I examined the wendigo and noticed his recent...change....Oh...I see...  
  
"You evolved rather quick."  
  
"Yes...I killed your cousin when I couldn't control myself...it was...unusual...when I devoured him...it felt...strange...power started to flow in me...as if..."  
  
He pauses as his smile began to widen as if he had a sudden realization of what happened...  
  
"The bloodline of the Nightingale family....how interesting...I wonder...how long will it take for that boy to tap into that power. perhaps I can...motivate him to-"

My shadows apprehended him before he could continue. he tried to cast his power but they seem to fizzle out. he tries and tries again but to no avail. he catches on what has happened...  
  
"You...what have you done?!"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about..."  
  
He wasn't buying it. struggle and struggle all he could but he was powerless before me.

"YOU CAN'T KILL ME, ALASTOR! YOU KILL ME AND HE DIES WITH ME!"  
  
"Kill you? goodness...you have quite the imagination. I created you and here you are trying to rebel by spilling the beans to my descendant without my consent. you think I wouldn't notice you were passing pages of my brother's journal for Jack to see? you leave me no choice but imprison you so you can think what you have done. I have plans for Jack and I'm not going to let some fawn ruin it."  
  
The shadows pull him into the abyss as I look at Jack one last time.  
  
"Sleep tight, dear boy. we have much catching up."  
  
Oh yes indeed...  
  
Jack

30 minutes later

I wake up as I hear Alastor in the kitchen humming. I washed up and went to the kitchen to see Alastor...preparing venison burgers. I wasn't expecting this.  
  
"Doing something original?" I asked him.  
  
"Hm? why yes! This cook book my brother kept in the kitchen has some rather interesting recipes."  
  
He finished preparing the burgers and gave me a few of them. oh man did it make me hungry. seasonings overpowered(which even the smallest amount of season can even emit a strong odor when cooked) my nose along with the tasty smell of the venison. so I ate both of them and they tasted soooo good.  
  
"These are delicious. reminds me alot like my grandfather's cooking." I said with shock of how good the burgers were.  
  
"I'm glad you enjoy them."  
  
I finished eating and started having a casual conversation with Alastor when I suddenly had a headache.  
  
"Are you okay?" He asks me.  
  
"Not...Not really. ugh...I didn't get a headache when I woke up."  
  
"Perhaps you should get some rest."  
  
So I did...I went to my room clutching my head in pain but as I got in the room...the pain was getting worse. the headache wasn't the problem anymore. my bones started aching and it was making nasty cracking noises.  
...  
...  
...  
The only thing I remember...  
...  
...  
Was the sound of my screams...of pain...  
  
**Alastor**

I rushed to Jack's room and I couldn't help but smile more the moment I opened the door. it's working! the experiment of the demon deer meat is working! Sadly it's only put him in one of his early stages and his antlers were small as a fawn's.  
  
"Ja-"

Jack cuts me off as he rushed past me at the speed of light and is gone. I stand there stunned...This. was not. suppose. to happen. he wasn't suppose to act like this. did he already regained his humanity? no...that's impossible... My shadow appears behind me waiting for an order...  
  
"Find him."  
  
My shadow went to search for Jack as I walked to the hallway summoning my cane.  
  
"HIDE AND SEEK?! IS THIS TRULY HOW YOU WANT TO PLAY?!" I shouted hoping to get his attention.  
  
Silence...when suddenly I hear...  
  
*THUNK!*  
  
I look where I heard it and it was coming from the closet. I quickly opened only to reveal my shadow looking distressed.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
 **"Mother...Scary...Powerful..."**  
  
Damn it...Gloria must've found Jack.  
  
"Where?"  
  
 **"Other...House...Child...Scared...Child...Mad..."**  
  
The old guest house. He always loved hiding there when I played with him. Hm...I should proceed with caution. this isn't Gloria to be defensive like this...especially when his son is scared of what he has become. I entered the guest house and I see Jack resting on Gloria. I have never felt so... jealous. Why was Jack so attached to her? Jack notices me and is growling at me but Gloria quickly calms him down as Gloria glares at me.  
  
"Ah...Gloria. how nice to meet you. would you kindly step away from my little descendant?"  
  
She gets up off the floor but as I was approaching Jack...  
  
*SMACK!*  
  
Gloria smacked me so hard I stumbled to the floor. her left hand summons a card glowing menacingly red.  
  
"You. selfish. bastard." She grits her teeth.  
  
I was shocked...She...struck me.  
  
"You never cared about my son...you cared about your ego and you're treating him like he's a fucking tool to you. I just found him crying in tears of what he has become and he smashed the mirror in complete rage!"  
  
She shows me the mirror from the bathroom shattered as Jack is growling again.  
  
Gloria's card conjures a sword as she quickly takes it and points it at my neck.  
  
"Do that again to my son and I will make you suffer like you did to my son. Got it?"  
  
I narrow my eyes but slowly nod...Jack approached Gloria and tugged her arm a bit.  
  
"Ma...ma...ti...red..." Jack trying to speak properly.  
  
Gloria quickly dispels her weapon and holds Jack's hand as she looked at him with a caring expression on her face...  
  
"Okay, sweetie. mommy will take you to bed. when you're ready, we need to talk...okay?"  
  
Jack slowly nods and they left.  
  
I slammed my fist on the wall and growled...how dare she make a mockery of me! I should maim her for this!!!  
...  
...  
... But...I can't...that anger...it reminds me too much of my mother when she killed my drunken bastard of a father...when she accidentally pushed him off the railing snapping his neck from the fall.  
  
 _"If I find out you hurt my sons again, I'll kill you, you bastard! YOU HEAR ME?! KILL YOU?!"_

  
That was the first time me and my brother have ever seen her furious...and the first time she killed someone... Seeing my niece getting furious...frightens me...  
  
**3rd**

Meanwhile in a house near a arcade bar, a young man in his mid 20s wearing a gray unzipped hoodie with a white shirt underneath, gray jeans, gray shoes and seems to be wearing some sort of mechanical headgear that resembles an animal possibly a wolf's but the visor shows LED lights showing the man's emotion is sitting on his chair when he gets a phone call. He picks it up and was disgruntled.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
...  
  
"Yeah I'm going to meet my friend...why?"  
  
...  
  
"WHAT?! NO! NO YOU ARE NOT COMING!"  
  
...  
  
"IT'S NOT A FUCKING HANGOUT! WE ARE GOING THERE TO PRACTICE NOT TO FUCKING GOOF OFF!"  
  
...  
  
"What? Why are you so interested in my friend?"  
  
...  
  
"The fuck you mean it's not my business? it is my business, you twat! that's my friend and if I hear that-"

...  
...  
...  
...  
  
"Yeah...I hear you...Uncle Vox..."  
  
The man hangs up and slams his fist on the table...  
  
"You want to play like that, uncle? okay...two can play that game..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I did some research on Alastor's Eldritch powers and I was surprised to find out that not only does manipulate the mind but this guy can fuck around in your dreams meaning no matter how much try to forget him he'll be there even in your dreams. I'm surprised no one has ever done this before in their stories.


	5. The Family Curse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally learns his family's curse...A curse of any descendant of the Nightingale becoming Wendigos...

Chapter 5

Jack

  
  
Next Day

  
8:00 AM

  
I wake up from my sleep and I see a young human woman but has doe ears, red eyes as Alastor's, flowing black long hair and was dressed in female clothing of a witch doctor...this woman...is my mother...  
  
"Hello, Jack. feeling better?" She asks me.  
  
"Yes...I don't feel in pain anymore."  
  
I was shocked that I was talking normal again and she was quick to notice this.  
  
"I had to help you remain calm in order for you to help you change back. there's just one thing I couldn't rid is the two antlers that seem to be growing." She tells me.  
  
I touched my head and sure enough I felt two sturdy antlers in the growing stage...this felt...strange...I just didn't know what to think about it...  
  
I remove the blankets off me as my mother helps me off the bed and starts checking on me...  
  
"Can you walk?" She asks me.   
  
"I think..."  
  
Thankfully I can walk as we went to the living room...Alastor was no where in sight.  
  
"What happened to Alastor?" I asked mom.  
  
"He's in the guest house. he has a lot of thinking to do from what he's done. Had a talking to when I slapped him but it was worth seeing the shock look on his face. though knowing him, he never admits his mistakes." She sighs.  
  
She noticed me looking worried and gives me assuring smile...  
  
"Don't worry...he would never kill family." She tells me.  
  
I nod...  
  
"Anyway...I know you are wondering why our family are wendigos...and...well..."  
  
She pauses...then sighs...  
  
"It's a family curse...every descendant under the Nightingale name are cursed by Alastor to become wendigos once the descendant has become mature...you...you are special case. because you look identical to Alastor he thought it would be a good idea to speed up your curse by feeding you tainted meat...the same meat you ate yesterday you in hoping you would follow his footsteps...it did not go well...you went to a frenzy...nearly attacked Alastor and almost attacked my father thankfully wasn't harmed when he had to bind you to keep you under control. so my father called a healer to get you cured...you were...cured...but you can't get rid of a curse that easily. it clings on to you an like incurable plague...waiting to be released again...I know it's a lot to take in but...it's something we have to endure..."  
  
I attacked...my grandfather...? no no...that can't be right...I would never hurt him...he's like a father to me...  
  
"How...How did Alastor make the curse?" I hesitate.  
  
"Voodoo. and yes...that also runs in the family...you would be surprised how he made the curse after the death of his mother when he completely lost it. his mother meant so much to him that the moment she died, he was going insane according to my father..."  
  
"I see..."  
  
My grandfather told me how he loved his mother and that his mother was like an angel to him. I...never thought she was also Alastor's mother...never thought it caused him his sanity from her death...  
  
I sighed...  
  
"Guess I can't eat any fruits or veggies anymore."  
  
"Afraid not, sweetie. because of the curse anything that isn't meat can get you sick. drinks thankfully don't have any effect to this."   
  
I nod but before I can say a word my stomach starts to make the monstrous growl I have ever heard. it scared me that I heard it.   
  
"Well...it looks like your stomach is getting rather impatient. I'll go make a meaty skillet for you."  
  
She goes to the kitchen making a skillet as I sat down in the dining room.   
  
"So why are you dressed like that?"   
  
"Well...your uncle thought it would be amusing that I look like this. said it would give...character. in other words the demons would keep their distance and don't want to take their chances with me."  
  
Demons...wait...  
  
"Did...Did you came from hell...?" I asked rather unease.  
  
She pauses...then sighs sadly...  
  
"Unfortunately...yes...Heaven rejected me...possibly because I never believed in the possibly hypocrisy of their cause and the fact that-" 

  
"Wait don't tell me. Grandpa told me that people in churches are crazy people."  
  
This got a chuckle from her...  
  
"Yeah...sounds like him alright. well...he's not wrong...before you were born, your grandfather was pretty ticked when there was folks from some church thought it would be a good idea to defile some of the dead's grave because of their sexuality and that God depise gays and all that nonsense. it didn't take long before someone came with metal baseball bat and knocked some nonsense in them. never saw those scumbags again...no doubt went to the hospital after one hell of a blow they took."  
  
Huh...Never thought religious nutcases can be that ridiculous...  
  
"Anyway...Alastor found me when I was a scared and defenseless in the alleyway...He asks me "What's a young Doe doing in this part of hell?" I was speechless...paralyzed with fear...why? your uncle is the most powerful and feared overlord in hell and wouldn't hesitate to end my existence if I angered him."  
  
No way...I always knew Alastor to be one scary dude but this...this is nuts...  
  
"When I couldn't say anything, he decided to take advantage of me with the nice guy approach. I told him who I was and I have never seen him so excited when I mentioned my last name. he seemed to get the hint of how defenseless I was and offered me a deal. he would protect me in exchange I work for him and that he would see you and take you under his wing...I was...shocked...I had no idea...he knew about you nor I knew he knew about your grandfather...so I accepted the deal...bounded by Alastor for all eternity..."  
  
Mom finishes making the skillet and gives it to me on a plate...the smell of steak and bacon with seasons overwhelmed my nose and I was drooling...wait...drooling?   
  
"Honey, you're drooling." She smiles.

  
She wipes my mouth with a cloth as I start eating the skillet. whatever urge I felt inside me...seems to have calmed down.   
  
"Why do I feel like...whatever I felt inside me...felt calm...?"  
  
"It's the beast. the beast inside you sometimes get hungry real easily. if it doesn't get fed...well...you will most likely lose control of yourself."   
  
I looked at my mother scared...she quickly notices this, rushes to my side and places her hands on my head with a caring hug.  
  
"Don't worry, honey. I won't let that happen to you."  
  
I was in the verge of crying...scared that I might hurt my mother...  
  
"But...what if I hurt you...?" I said as my body was starting to shake.  
  
"Shh...you won't. you're in your early stages meaning you had the mind of a fawn...a fawn who's looking for protection with a doe. you didn't hurt me when you saw me...in fact...the beast that controlled you cautiously walked about to me, smelled me and nuzzled me when you realized I was there for you. you didn't want to hurt me...you wanted protection from Alastor."  
  
That's a relief...I wouldn't forgive myself if I did...  
  
"Okay..."  
  
I stayed in my mom's embrace for a good 10 minutes until I calmed down...  
  
"Feeling better?" Mom asks me.  
  
"Yeah...thanks mom." I smiled faintly.  
  
My mom smiles as she lets me go...  
  
"So mom...I was wondering since uncle is in a bad mood...I was wondering if you can come with me to my friend's house...you know...to get to know my friends and get to listen some of our music."  
  
"Of course, honey, I wouldn't miss it for the world."  
  
I smiled more as I hugged one last time...  
  
3rd

  
A few hours later

  
Meanwhile in a house near the arcade bar

  
The young man is sleeping on his bed headgear still on when his started ringing...he gets up rather annoyed as he looks at the phone to see who is calling him only to see the words "Creepy uncle". he groans and picks up but doesn't bother answering...instead he hears a male robotic voice through the phone...  
  
_**"Wakey Wakey, Vincent."**_  
  
The man called Vincent quickly hangs up but the phone rings again...and picks itself up with the speaker on...  
  
_**"Now now...No need to act like that. wouldn't want me to come over there and discipline you...or rather...get frisky again just so you know your place."**_  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
_**"Watch that tone, boy."**_  
  
"Oh I'm sorry. it's that I wonder why my egotistical uncle is calling EARLY IN THE MORNING JUST TO CALL ME TO REMIND ME OF YOUR BLOODY PLAN FOR THE THIRD TIME IN A ROW!" 

His outburst seems to put his uncle in utter silence or shock but seems to have quickly regain his composure.  
  
_**"Then you should realize that I will be watching you."**_  
  
This surprised Vincent...  
  
"You didn't say that."  
  
**_"And I'm telling you now. I can't trust my little descendant fucking this plan up. when you bring Jack to your home, You leave him to me..."_**  
  
Vincent growls but wasn't going to object...but as if there were some of sort of miracle...he notices the cellphone's battery and it had 3% power left and then it clicked...his uncle didn't need to be with him to watch him...he's going to use Vincent's cellphone to watch him.  
  
"Fine..."  
  
Vincent hangs up before another word can be heard from his uncle. he quickly charges his cellphone as his homephone starts ringing. he picks it up as he heard a familiar voice...  
  
_"Morning, Vincent. how are you?"_  
  
It was his friend...Jack...  
  
"Good. getting ready to go to Janet's house. you?"  
  
_"Same. just ate a meaty skillet and I'm about to head out."_  
  
"Cool...um...by the way..."  
  
_"Yeah?"_  
  
"Janet told me she heard your screaming echo in the night and was completely spooked. she was afraid something happened to you."  
  
There was a long pause...  
  
"Jack?"  
  
More silence...then a sigh was heard...  
  
_"I...I guess I should tell you...but...can it wait til everyone is at Janet's? They will want to hear about this too."_  
  
"Sure mate. I'll let Janet know."  
  
"Thanks man...My auntie will be coming to explain more detail on what happened."  
  
"Ok, Jack. catch you later."  
  
_"Bye..._ "  
  
Vincent hangs up and quickly calls Janet. not one second later...  
  
_"H-Hello?"_  
  
This got Vincent concern...  
  
"Janet? are you okay?"  
  
" _Yeah. it's hard to sleep when I can't help but think if Jack's ok..._ "  
  
"It's okay, Janet. he's okay...we just talked...but...it sounds like he has something to say about what you heard but he wants everyone in the group to hear it."

  
" _That can't be good..._ " Janet sounding worried

  
"No...it doesn't...and judging the tone on his voice...it isn't..."  
  
"Damn..."

  
"Anyway...I'll catch you later."

  
"Okay. see ya."

  
Vincent hangs up the phone, grabs his equipment but he notices his cellphone starts blinking...he suspects it's his uncle letting Vincent know to bring the phone...for his sake Vincent decided not to bring the cellphone not because of his uncle (Though that seems part of the reason) but his battery was dying and didn't like charging in other people's homes. so he left with his equipment and left his phone.  
...  
...  
...  
But what he didn't know...that a grinning face suddenly appears on the screen the moment Vincent leaves...it was none other than his uncle...Vox...and he was going take matters in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just watched the new Helluva Boss episode and wow was heartwarming...Stolas (who is now officially my #1 character after watching that episode) is doing his best to do right for his daughter, Octavia(my second favorite), by going to Loo Loo Land...It didn't go to well after watching Fizzarolli's show. He consoles her and realizes that she was too old for the park and it was so epic to see the park burn down the fucking ground as the two leave the park signifying that whatever childhood Octavia had there is officially destroyed and wiped from history.
> 
> I can already hear guys screaming "But what about Fizzarolli?!" Well...I'm not a big fan of clowns or jesters 😑. To his credit the animatronic approach was a very nice touch to give me chills along with the actor of bettlejuice to voice him...But again I am not crazy of clowns or jesters. I don't hate him just so I'm clear in fact I think he's an interesting character to see again...If they bring him back that is...
> 
> One last thing...Stella, Stolas' wife, is so far getting so much hate with some of my friends when she doesn't seem to care much about Octavia and especially with the speculation that she was the one who sent those assassins to kill him and not Octavia which really confused me why not use her as leverage to show himself but I guess they're just straight to the point of things. I swear this whole arranged marriage thing can be so fucked up...
> 
> Anyway that is all I have to say day...See you next time in the next chapter...The wild west of RD2 beckons me...


	6. Telling the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack decides to tell his friends of the curse that runs in his family fearing that lying to them wouldn't do him any good in him...But a certain overlords has his sights on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vox is a boomer

Chapter 6

Jack

I was heading to Janet's home carrying my violin case with my mom who is in currently in a illusion disguise of her human counterpart before she died while dressed up in looking casual while she had me wear a hat to cover my antlers. I'm quite happy to be with my mom after so many years of missing her...  
  
"You sure this is a good idea to tell them?" My mother asks me.  
  
"I'm sure. if I leave them in the dark, they'll panic and will most likely go in the manor to check on me. I shudder the thought what would happen if Alastor met them..."  
  
She nods. I'm not a good liar to my friends and I would tell them about my problems...lying to them just makes me feel like shit...I can't bear to hide the truth from them...  
  
We got to Janet's house and I see Vincent waiting. Vincent always wore this headgear that looked like a wolf and I remember him saying that he took some parts from something called a err...pardon me if I butcher this...a Protogin?...No wait...Protogen. yeah that's it. and had remove the fur off it cause he can't stand breathing in them almost how he hated being dressed up in mascot outfit in school. so instead of what looked like a wolf howling, you're only seeing an headgear with LED lights making expressions and probably some goofy ones to indicate his mood.  
  
"Vincent!" I called him.  
  
He sees me with a smile but seems a bit spooked when he sees my mother. yeah he isn't always social with strangers and would most of the times talk in 2 or 3 words to give you a clue on what he's saying...sometimes he would say words or quotes from a movie actor or people he hears from the internet(Mostly edited too)...but he always sound like a tape recorder being played with lines of his own.  
  
"Is your friend okay?" Mom asks me rather concern.  
  
"Oh right...Vincent isn't too comfortable with strangers and isn't fond of showing his face to others he doesn't know. don't worry once he knows you more he will feel more open."  
  
My mother nods understanding Vincent's insecurities when this guy walks to Vincent with a smile on his face. he wore a striped tuxedo and a black and red striped shirt. He has a red bow tie and a white-ish blue undershirt. He wore a black top hat with red and blue designs reminiscent of a broadcast symbol and radio wave symbol and had antennas stick out of it and blue neon colored hair along with his eyes...this guys reeked bad news.  
  
"Ah...Vincent. is this the place you said you always help your group practice?" Vincent frowns at him and didn't say a word...my mother frowns as well...does she know him? the man turns to notice me and his smirk made me unease.  
  
"And you must be Jack. my cousin told me along about you."  
  
"Uh...right...and you are?"  
  
"The name's Hox but you can call me Vox."  
  
"A nickname I presume?" I asked.  
  
"Correct. now...let's get inside and get this party started shall we?"  
  
...Silence...awkward silence...Vox catches on to this and seemed...confused?  
  
"What? isn't it what you kids always say?"  
  
Vincent finally says the three words that I never expected for him to say.  
  
_"Uncle. Boomer. Hmm..."_  
  
Translation: his uncle is a boomer and doesn't know what to do about him. Vox looked at Vincent kind of annoyed and Vincent just shrugs. I called Janet to know we were waiting at her house and she tells me that she's coming with Claudia. As I was warning Janet of Vincent's uncle, Vox was giving me the creepy stare...the douchebag kind. I hung up my cell phone an he approached me.  
  
"Maybe once this little practice of yours finishes, you should come over so we can get to know each other more. you know...man to man."  
  
"Whoa...first of all...back up. getting too close for my comfort zone and second...I am very busy and really don't want to go with someone acting suspicious."  
  
He smirks...  
  
"I insist-"

My mom gets in front of me and Vox flinched as he backs off.  
  
"And I insist that you keep your distance. no is no and if you keep pestering him I will make your day a living hell."  
  
Now you would think that was going to make Vox back off...but this moron didn't get the hint...  
  
"Oh? and what are you going to do?"  
  
My mom smirks as she plucks a hair strand from Vox's head and places it on a voodoo doll she took from her pocket. then she took a sewing needle from her sleeve and stabs the doll on the arm. Vox yelps in pain as he clutches in arm while looking at my mother horrified. she stabs the doll a few more times until finally he gave in.  
  
"Next time...I will not be so merciful."  
  
Vincent looks at me and my mother with regret...  
  
_"I. am. sorry."_   
  
My mother looks at Vincent with a calm yet motherly look on her face... "It's not your fault, Vincent. It wasn't your intention to bring him along. if anything it's this fool's fault." She said as she leered at Vox. Vincent was relieved and nods at my mom. After 20 minutes, Janet and Claudia showed up and oh boy...they looked ticked to see Vox...  
  
"You again..."  
  
This Caucasian hazel eyes colored blondie in a summer dress is Claudia. calm and determined she keeps my group together.  
  
"You know him?" I asked Claudia.  
  
"Oh yeah...this idiot was in baggy clothes with a bandana and gave us the dumbest look on his wondering why we were glaring at him and wondered is that was what kids wear these days. Vincent was so damn embarrassed cause of him and kept his distance from his uncle the whole time." Janet frowns.  
  
And that brunette long haired, hazel eyed in a cat hoodie is Janet. She is the optimistic goofball.  
  
_"I made a mistake."_ Vincent said sounding like a tape recorder.  
  
"Aw don't put yourself down like that, Vincent. It really wasn't your fault."  
  
We headed inside but as Vox was about to follow us, me and my friends put our foot down and told him to leave. he looked annoyed and seems offended as he scoffs...and I shit you not...he acted like a child when he said...  
  
"Whatever...I got better things to do than deal with you losers right now." He said as he stomps away from us while flipping us off. We laughed it off as Vox looked at us annoyed. he is out of sight and we went inside Janet's house. We went to the studio and my friends looked at me with serious looks on their faces...they know they want to hear about what was going on in the manor...  
  
"Before we get to business about what Janet heard...can I trust you guys to keep what I'm about to tell you a secret?"  
  
They looked surprised probably thinking I didn't trust them. thankfully they agreed and are willing to keep it a secret. I took a few deep breathes and encouraging myself a bit...  
  
"I...I became a wendigo..."  
  
To prove my point, I removed my hat to show my antlers and they were shocked. Claudia studies the antlers and looked astounded...  
  
"They looked like red deer antlers in the growing stages...so if I am getting this right, you're a child in wendigo age." Claudia said as she stopped looking at my antlers.  
  
"In a sense yes..." My mom nods.  
  
"He isn't going to eat us...is he?" Janet asked rather worried.  
  
"NO! NO! I'm going to restrain myself from that." I shouted in fear.  
  
Janet quickly apologized for asking and my mother held me close to calm me down.  
  
"Shhhh...relax, honey. I promised nothing like that will ever happen to you." My mother calms me down.  
  
I took another deep breathe and relaxed...  
  
"You're probably wondering how that happened...I brought my auntie here to explain how that happened..."  
  
My mom looks at my friends with sorrow...they knew this was bad...  
  
"It's a family curse...those under the Nightingale name are cursed to become wendigos for all eternity...why did it happen to Jack now you may ask...it's because his grandfather managed to save Jack from becoming a full wendigo when Jack was just a child...only for the curse to come back to him when our ancestor decided to take matters in his own hands. voodoo also runs in the family and it's something we try to avoid and can Vincent tell you that I did it when I warned his uncle to leave Jack alone."  
  
_"Doll. Stabbed. Uncle."_ Vincent said.  
  
"No way...you used voodoo dolls?" Janet asked my mother.  
  
"Yes...but I assure there's more to voodoo than just voodoo dolls but again it's something I want to avoid."  
  
Janet looks at me and decides to me ask me this...  
  
"So...who's your ancestor...?"  
  
I took another deep breathe...Janet didn't like this...in fact...none of my friends liked this...  
  
"Do you remember when you told me about a killer that used to live in the manor? ...turns out...he's the brother of my grandfather...he started the whole curse...can you believe it...? I'm related to a psycho who has no remorse in his actions all because the death of his mother made him snap. Janet...I know you probably hate my guts for related with that psycho who almost killed your grandfather-"

"Stop talking like that. you may be related to that psycho but you had no involvement none whatsoever. you're still my friend. if anything I hate your ancestor's guts for attempting to kill my grandfather. not yours. if I were to see him myself, I would knock some sense into that thick skull of his." Janet frowns.  
  
"Don't! I appreciate you standing up for me but I don't want you getting hurt because of me. I can't forgive myself if my friends fought him and was tortured like it was a game for him. please...let it go...Auntie has it covered if he tries something funny.  
  
My mother assured my friends that she has things under control. this calms Janet down thankfully. I put my hat back on as Janet was back to her cheery demeanor.  
  
"Well it's chicken pizza for you...he can eat other meats besides flesh...right?"  
  
"Of course. as long as he's eating meat the beast inside him will be satisfied." My mom smiles as my friends sigh in relief.  
  
We always get pizza after practice to keep our spirits up. Claudia always pays and believe me when I say this but when we wanted to pay she insists she pays with no argument so we let her do it. About 2 hours after practice, Claudia ordered pizza and Vincent gets a message from someone with a username called radvelvetcake on his tablet. Vincent looks embarrassed but the "I can't believe you caught me talking to my girlfriend" embarrassed. The messages went like this...  
  
radvelvetcake: Hey, V🥰 Voxy was so pissed. what happened?  
  
V: He was acting like a boomer...again...🤦  
  
radvelvetcake: What did he do this time? V: He was saying "Let get this party started" when I was doing practice with my friends and asked if that's what kids say these days. I swear...he should stop acting like this. 😒  
  
radvelvetcake: 😆😆🤣🤣

V: sometimes I wonder how you deal with him.

radvelvetcake: 🤷

V: Anyway. got to go, luv. busy day today.  
  
radvelvetcake: love ya! 🥰  
  
"Finally got yourself a girlfriend?" I smirked.  
  
Vincent jolts in shocked and looks at me spooked. he quickly puts the tablet away. he covers his visor with both his hands and didn't say a word. then looks at me with his visor glowing red.  
  
_"Danger! do not provoke the wolf!"_  
  
"Alright! just messing with ya...but all seriousness...was that someone you knew?"  
  
_"Friend."  
  
_ "Ah...I get ya. maybe you can introduce them to me when you have the chance."  
  
He shrugs as he leans back on his chair. my mother excused herself to go to the bathroom and I looked out the window waiting for the pizza guy. Never thought Vincent would getting a girl...  
  
Alastor

3 hours ago

How could Jack deny his lineage? it's in our blood and yet the poor fool wants no part of-no no...we talked about this, Alastor...Mama always says "Patience is a virtue." give him time to embrace his change and maybe you will be lucky to help him. As I was reading the newspaper, my niece's shadow appears next to me.  
  
"Ah...I was wondering when she would send you. tell me what's been going on."  
  
**"Vox. Here. Wants. Jack."**  
  
...  
...  
... What?  
  
"So...the coward himself somehow followed me to the human world and wants my descendant just to lure me out...two can play that game. tell my niece that I plan to deal with the nuisance himself when the time comes." The shadow nods and disappears...  
  
"This will be most entertaining..."  
  
3rd

Meanwhile in Vincent's home Vox is having a bit of a fuss while talking with a woman through his cellphone...  
  
"Can you believe that Vincent and his friends kicked me out from his group again?!"  
  
**"Vox...you're being a boomer...again..."**  
  
"You too, Velvet?!"  
  
" **V told me what you did and seriously would it kill you to stop making an ass out of yourself?"**  
  
"V? Wait...Vincent?!"  
  
**"Only his friends call him Vincent."**  
  
"But aren't you his girlfriend?"  
  
**"Nah...I just call him V cause it feels easy in the ears. plus this is an alias he goes by in the internet and the gaming community. And it's soon to be girlfriend to you Jackass."**  
  
"Whatever...he better not fuck this plan up."  
  
**"And what makes you think Alastor isn't watching his kid? hm? you remember the last time you tried to do that at that hotel and he knew you were going to try something ridiculous?"**  
  
"He got lucky that's all!"  
  
**"Bullllllll shhhhhit! you know his shadows will always watch what's going on, moron."**  
  
"Oh fuck off...I know what I'm doing."  
  
**"Sure you do...Boomer."**

Vox shouts in anger and hangs up his phone...  
  
"Vincent...you better not fuck this up...cause I will be in a real bad mood if you fuck this up."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got the Angel VS Demon story for Hazbin Hotel published it's called the war for control and power. Check it out when you have the chance

**Author's Note:**

> I know some of you guys were probably expecting another chapter of the three eyed cat but I'm kind of stump on it but don't worry its in the works as we speak. Then there's this other Hazbin Hotel I was working and boy is it making my idea for it go nuts. It's going to be a Angels VS Demons scenario trying to take control of earth for either freedom or order. Anyway...I hope you liked this new story if there's any mistakes or some changes you wish to tell me please don't hesitate to tell me and I'll do the change in a heartbeat


End file.
